


An Unexpected Roommate

by Reylin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, One Shot, Scissoring, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylin/pseuds/Reylin
Summary: A small fluffy one-shot with smut. Lisanna got kicked out of her dorm room by her sister and roommate Mirajane. Lucy offers to host Lisanna at her house, but feelings spark; especially after Lucy witnesses the love between her best friend Erza and the Mermaid Heel member Kagura.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Azack x Bisca has a cameo.   
> A gift to crrowe.tumblr.com for the FT-Femslash gift exchange xmas 2016.   
> Special Thanks to kagesennen.tumblr.com who helped me finish it.

“Lucy?” A cute voice asked from behind her. She recognized that voice. Lucy has had a huge crush on Lisanna for the past several years since the S class trials on Tenrou Island.

“Hey Lisanna!” Lucy said as she turned around, smiling cheerfully. Her cheeks blushing a bit in the presence of Lisanna

“Hi, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favour… it’s a bit of an emergency and…” Lisanna said, with a tone of worry in her voice. Lisanna went straight to Lucy for help, because she was comfortable with her. Lucy was like her best friend, they bonded a lot over the years.

“Oh don’t worry about me, Lisanna, I’d love to help!” Lucy replied, excitedly.

“Ummmm, would I be able to stay the night at your place? Mira is kicking me out of the dorm room.” said Lisanna.

“I said I was sorry!!” said Mirajane, who appeared next to them. Mirajane had tears in her eyes and a guilty voice.

“No problem, Lisanna! It’ll be fun! Actually I was getting kind of lonely all by myself in my apartment.” said Lucy. She was excited by the notion of Lisanna living with her and being close. “At least now that I got Natsu to stop breaking in….” she grumbled under her breath.

“YAY!” shouted Mirajane, tossing her arms in the air with a huge smile on her face. The tears still falling from her face.

“Thanks Lucy. I’m going to pack my things, and I’ll head on over?” said Lisanna. It was quite a relief for her, but she wasn’t surprised Lucy said yes; they were really close. _Maybe this was a chance for them to be something more?_ Lisanna thought.

“Sure! Here take this” Lucy said as she rifled through her purse and grabbed a key, handing it to Lisanna. They touched hands for a moment and Lucy’s heart skipped a beat.  
“I guess you’re never short on keys! Thank you so much!” said Lisanna excitedly, winking at Lucy.  This made Lucy blush.

“It’s no problem. I’ll see you at the house!” Lucy replied with a wave. She went back to reading Sorcerer Weekly magazine as Lisanna left the guild hall. Though she couldn’t concentrate, she was disguising herself as she processed that moment with Lisanna.

Mirajane could be seen serving guild members again at the bar. Cana chugging drinks as Mira’s best customer, right in the front.

A loud knocking noise sounded from the guild hall doors. Mirajane walked up and opened the door, curiously.

“Is Erza currently here?” asked Kagura, as she stood there rigidly holding flowers in her hand.

“Ummmm I… I will check!” Mirajane replied, smiling. She turned and walked up to the second floor, where the S-class missions were posted. Erza could be seen eating Strawberry cake at a table while reviewing a mission. “Hi, Erza? You have a visitor.”

“What is it now?! Can’t you see I’m busy here?! Why do people interrupt me while I’m eating!” said Erza, angered by the interruption.  
“It’s Kagura. She’s here to see you.” replied Mirajane swiftly with a squeak.

“Thank you, Mira.” Erza jumped out of her chair and began walking down the stairs. A grin on her face as she hurried to the guild hall doors. She arrived at the entrance, met by a familiar face.

“Hi Erza. I wanted to give these to you as a thanks for helping me and my guild.” Kagura said, handing her the flowers. “And I wanted to know if… maybe we could get dinner tomorrow?” Kagura continued timidly, suddenly with a red-face and blushing a lot.

“Oh!” Erza paused, wide eyed. She immediately started blushing too. “Ummmm… uhhhh….” Erza shared the red-face that Kagura had, but she was looking at Kagura with wide eyes while Kagura was looking at Erza’s feet. As Erza awoke from her stun, she gathered herself “I would love to have dinner with you. It’s been so long since you kissed me during the Battle with Alvarez, I was worried I disappointed you. What took you this long to visit?”

“I’m sorry, Erza. An uncalculated weakness emerged, and I was unable to see you. Please forgive me…” Kagura said as she looked down, unable to look at Erza.

“Look at me.” Erza said as she lightly gripped Kagura’s chin to guide it upwards, making eye contact. “We grew up in the same town together as children. We found each other as adults, and we fought together. No need to be weak around me! Why don’t we go right now?” Erza asked while holding the flowers in one hand. She gave Kagura a swift kiss on the lips, and proceeded to grab her by the arm with the other hand and drag her down the street. Kagura startled and too stunned to fight Erza’s grip as she gets dragged off, still completely blushing.

“Aren’t they the cutest? Kagura bringing Erza flowers! Yeeee!” Mirajane said, beaming with excitement and joy.  
Bisca and Alzack stood up from their table as they were about to leave. “Seriously, even Alzack loved the flowers I gave him. They are the perfect gift!” said Bisca.

“I couldn’t resist you, darling.” Alzack gave her a kiss. “Time to pick up Asuka from school. See you all later!” He waved goodbye to everyone and they left.  
“Awwww they are so adorable!” Lucy replied with a big smile. She really liked the idea of flowers. She went back to reading her magazine, as Cana pulled up a chair beside her with 6 pints. “Oh, I’m good Cana, but thank you!”

“These are for me.” said Cana while beginning to chug the pints beside Lucy.

 

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY**

 

Lucy was walking home before supper in the snow. She was thinking of what she was going to cook. Maybe she could cook something for Lisanna too. As she walked down the street on that winter evening, she passed a flower shop. She thought Lisanna might like them. She began thinking about why Mirajane kicked her out so fast. As she was thinking, she walked back to the shop and bought some flowers, then walked home.  

Keys rustled at the door while Lisanna was mixing a salad in the kitchen. Lisanna was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, barefoot. She was exhausted from moving her stuff, so she wanted to relax. Hunger caused her to make supper, and she made enough for two.

“Welcome home, Lucy!” said Lisanna, grinning as she glanced at the door while Lucy walked in. Lucy looking beautiful as usual in her nice outfits. Lucy placed the flowers on the table by the door as she took off her snow-covered coat to hang it up.  
“Oh my goodness! You’re making us dinner? You didn’t have to, Lisanna.” said Lucy, a little surprised but really happy. She liked seeing Lisanna in relaxed clothing, it made Lucy more comfortable and confident around her.  
“Do you like mashed potatoes, corn, and spinach salad?” said Lisanna. She put the salad on the table, and then she grabbed the pot of mashed potatoes and put it into a dish.

“Sure! That sounds perfect.” Lucy sat down at the table. Lisanna finished setting the table and sat down to join Lucy. Lisanna is vegetarian, because of her animal transformation magic.

They dug into the meal, both really hungry from the long day. The satisfying food made them rather quiet. They took glances at each other during the meal as they ate. They bumped each other’s feet under the table. After the first one, it was obviously not an accident anymore.  Lisanna was a good chef, and had practice in Edolas for the years she was there.  
“So why did Mirajane kick you out, if you don’t mind me asking?” said Lucy, breaking the silence of the meal.

“Well she didn’t exactly kick me out. I had to leave to make room for her kid.” replied Lisanna with a sigh.

“A kid?!?!?!!!” Lucy exclaimed, bewildered.

“Nooooo no not like that. She rescued a kid on her last mission, an orphan. She’s going to take care of the girl until we can figure something out.”

“Oh I get it now. Well I think that’s a great reason to stay with me!” said Lucy, with joy in her voice. “You can be my roommate for as long as you need to!” the idea excited her.

“Thanks Lucy. You’re a great friend, and I wouldn’t know what to do without you.” Lisanna said while playing with her food. Her words hung in the air as she looked down at her food with concern.

Lucy gasps. “I ALMOST FORGOT!!!” she says loudly, immediately getting up and running back to the table by the door. She picked up the flowers and turned around and gave them to Lisanna.

“These are for me?” Lisanna asked, her breath taken.

“Yeah, I thought you’d like them. Your life is in a bit of a roller coaster, and I figured you might need some cheering up. They’re my favorite kind, I hope you don’t mind.” said Lucy.

“I love them. Thank you so much.” Lisanna said, with her voice wavering. She got up and hugged Lucy tightly. She kept hugging her, and Lucy hugged back. Lisanna was trembling, and began to let Lucy hold up her weight. Lucy could feel the stress being relieved from the poor girl as they hugged, she knew Lisanna must've had a lot of stress from being forced to move out so suddenly; the worry of whether or not she could find a place to stay, the urgency of the situation.  

“Ummmm, Lisanna?” Lucy could feel tears on her shoulder. Hearing the heavy breathing of Lisanna while she hugged her. “Everything will be alright, I promise. You can stay here as long as you need to.”

With that, Lisanna began to cry out loud. They embraced and Lisanna kept hugging Lucy tightly. Lucy stood there hugging back, and noticed her scent. Lisanna smelled nice, and Lucy put her face into Lisanna’s neck, while Lisanna was crying into her shoulder. She really wanted the best for Lisanna, and she was glad she could be of so much help. Lucy began to hum a little as they hugged, rocking a little bit back and forth.

“Thank you” said Lisanna, as she gathered herself. She picked up the flowers, sniffed them, and sighed with a smile. Lucy smiled back and started observing her. The curves and highlights, her beautiful complexion. She really liked Lisanna.

“It’s my pleasure!” Lucy replied with joy. “If you want to relax, just make yourself at home. I’ll do the dishes, it’s the least I can do after you made this wonderful meal for us.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Go and relax. I’ll make you a cup of hot chocolate or tea, which do you prefer?” asked Lucy. She began cleaning up the dishes and food leftover.

“I think hot chocolate would be perfect.” Lisanna said. She yawned and walked towards her room. Before leaving the kitchen she turned and looked at Lucy. “Lucy?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re the best roommate I could’ve asked for.”

“Awww, thanks. I enjoy living with you so far!” said Lucy. She continued to clean as Lisanna made it to her bedroom.

After Lucy cleaned up, she brought the hot chocolate to Lisanna’s bedroom, but she was already sleeping! Lucy yawned and grabbed her writing and went to the living room. She wrote her stories until it was late, and fell asleep.

* * *

 

At dawn, the rising sun roused Lucy from her spot on the couch. She forgot to go back to her bedroom last night, and immediately felt gross that morning, having slept in her clothes on the couch. Her panties were a little wet from last night, after writing her femslash and thinking about Lisanna. She got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After taking off her clothes and stepping into the shower, she relaxed. Home sweet home….

A scream was heard down the hall. Lisanna came running in, shouting “I’m late! I’m late!” and she ran into the bathroom. “Sorry Lucy, I need to shower and get ready!”

Lucy’s heart jumped. “Lisanna? Oh what are you late for?”

Lisanna took off her clothes and jumped in the shower, joining Lucy. “I’m so sorry Lucy. I need to wash up and get ready! Mirajane wanted me to help her with a mission. We’re supposed to leave right now!!!”

“Want me to help you get ready?” Lucy asked Lisanna, staring at Lisanna, who was also naked in the shower with her now. Much to her surprise. Lisanna looked hot, and Lucy’s heart was really racing.

“Ummmm can you help me wash my back? Transformation magic users can get acne easily without putting this lotion on” said Lisanna as she handed Lucy a bottle of lotion.

“Uhhhhh ok” said Lucy, in a high pitched voice of confusion. She was still bewildered that Lisanna barged in and now they’re showering together. She grabbed the bottle and began applying it to Lisanna’s back.  
“Can you hurry, please?” Lisanna asked politely.

“Sorry… I’m trying…” replied Lucy. But after rubbing her back, Lucy began enjoying it. She didn’t want it to stop, it was like something out of a dream. What kind of crazy circumstance is this? Her crush asks to be her roommate… and now barges into the shower with her? Lucy’s heart was racing. She had to figure out how to prolong this moment. “So… what’s so important about this mission?”

“It’s my first S class mission with just my sister.” said Lisanna, while washing her front. “Mmmmmm Lucy? You can go lower…” she said as she grabbed Lucy’s hands and pulled them lower to her butt.

“Uhhhh yeah… ummm…” Lucy mumbled, she was flustered with how forward Lisanna was. _Doesn’t she think this seems sexual? Does she like me this much?_ Lucy thought. “So Cana is still at the guildhall, and could probably cover for you if you’re too late.”

“True. Our teamwork isn’t going as fast as I thought it would. Maybe I should just relax…” Lisanna drifted into Lucy’s arms, pushing her back into Lucy. She grabbed Lucy’s arms and put them around her, holding on to them.

“Everything will be alright Lisanna. We’ll be okay here.” Lucy said while embracing Lisanna in her arms. Lucy’s naked breasts up against her back as they hugged, with her pelvis touching Lisanna’s butt.

“Um.. Lucy? For.. um.. A while now, I’ve, uh, really liked you” Lisanna mumbled, a blush covering her cheeks as she glanced down to the right. Lucy’s eyes widened, she had always fantasized this moment, but never expected this to happen in the shower of all places! Lucy was stunned! “I’m, uh, sorry I probably shouldn’t have said anything!” Lisanna said, feeling daunted by Lucy’s silence.

Realizing that she hadn’t said anything, Lucy panicked, “Oh! No! No! I really like you as well Lisanna.” a huge smile spread across her face, tears of happiness pricking at the corners of her eyes as she pulled Lisanna closer and squeezed her tighter. “I was just so stunned, I never could of hoped you liked me in the same way.” Lucy buried her face into Lisanna’s neck, shaking her head from side to side as she smiled and held onto Lisanna like a lifeline.

There was movement from Lisanna, but Lucy's eyes were still closed so she didn't know what was happening. Suddenly she felt a hand caress her cheek before it grasped her chin and lifted her face, she opened her eyes and immediately locked them onto Lisanna's eyes. They stared longingly until Lisanna closed her eyes and moved closer to Lucy. _Is she going to… ?!_ She closed her eyes too and suddenly she felt soft lips meet her own! _Lisanna is kissing me!?_  Lucy felt so giddy with happiness, that her hands began to wander Lisanna’s body; caressing her stomach, her hips, her waist. This made Lisanna hum and relax further into her arms.

Separating from their kiss, Lucy smiled at Lisanna, joy filling her entire being. Glancing down, she bent her neck to claim her target, she kissed Lisanna’s neck, nipping and sucking. This caused a gasp from Lisanna, who then began to moan.

Gaining more confidence, Lucy let her hands begin to roam to further. She let her hands glide up to caress Lisanna’s breasts, she gently swiped her thumbs over her hardened nipples, eliciting a lip-biting moan. Grinning, Lucy left one hand to massage Lisanna’s breasts, while her other hand travelled south. She stopped to rub circles into Lisanna’s hips, before cupping her. Lucy always liked rubbing her clitoris when she masturbated, _will Lisanna like it as well?_ With that thought in mind, Lucy’s fingers began caressing Lisanna until she located her clit, which was rewarded with a low moan from Lisanna. _Well now I know that she likes it_  Lucy giggled into Lisanna’s neck at the thought. She began using her index finger and thumb to play with Lisanna’s clitoris.

By now Lisanna had melted into Lucy, she rested her arms around Lucy's neck, rocking her hips into Lucy’s hand. She was either gasping or moaning. Lisanna thought:  _I don’t want to be passive in this, we are a team… at least in this sense. I shouldn’t be the only once receiving pleasure, and Lucy shouldn’t be the only one giving it._

With a confidence that her previous “melted by pleasure” position had not suggested, Lisanna pinned Lucy to the shower wall. She initiated their second kiss as well, however this one was noticeably more heated, as she allowed her hands to roam Lucy’s body in a similar fashion. She played with her breasts and clit as well until Lucy was panting and moaning, trusting Lisanna to keep her up on the wall.

Lisanna allowed them to slide to the shower floor, straddling Lucy with one leg, sliding the other under Lucy’s leg. She put her arms behind her to brace herself as she rocked forward, sliding against Lucy. Their pelvises started rubbing together, and Lucy braced herself before rocking against Lisanna, who had just moved as well, causing them to collide with more force. Moaning at the contact, they began to rock together, with some synchronization. Their bodies seemed to fit flawlessly, their lips sliding together seamlessly. Each time they met they slid together more easily, as their arousal provided their own lubricant and bliss.

They continued to scissor together, gaining more speed and becoming sloppier as they neared their peaks. Lisanna’s head had fallen back from the pleasure, her eyes closed in bliss, Lucy however was holding her head up, as she wanted to watch Lisanna in her pleasure, and one of her hands had lifted to begin massaging and tweaking her breast. Suddenly they both reached their peak, ramming together and pushing as they rode their orgasms.

The water continued to fall on them, Lisanna was drooping with exhaustion, Lucy was exhausted but they couldn’t just sleep in the shower. So she forced herself to stand, turning off the water, before lifting Lisanna, who snuggled into Lucy’s arms. She carried her to the bed, laying her under the covers, before joining her under the blankets. Lucy pulled Lisanna to her, who turned to face her and snuggled into Lucy’s body. They snuggled naked in bed.

“Can I continue to be your roommate, Lucy?” she mumbled sleepily

“I would love for you to be my roommate for as long as you want to be, Lisanna” Lucy sighed happily. They met with a kiss, and neither of them wanted to let go. Lisanna was tired and was the first to let go, drifting off. Both were lost to sleep and in the land of dreams….


End file.
